Season 3
Season 3 consists of a total of 13 episodes. Plot The season is about breaking out of Sona and exchanging James Whistler for LJ Burrows and Sara Tancredi. Production Production will be based in Dallas. There will be splinter units working in Florida, which has doubled for Panama this year, and Louisiana, also expected to double for Panama. Due to the writer's strike this season only has 13 episodes. Appearances Characters *Lincoln Burrows *Michael Scofield *Fernando Sucre *Brad Bellick *Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell *James Whistler *Lechero *Sophia Lugo *Gretchen Morgan *Alexander Mahone *LJ Burrows *Tracy McGrady *Sammy Norino *Felicia Lang *Charles Patoshik *Cheo *Papo *Colonel Escamilla *Hurtado *Juan Nieves *Lechero's mother *Christina Scofield *Sapo *World *Aldo Burrows *Eduardo *Elliott Pike *General Jonathan Krantz *Sara Tancredi *Jorge Rivera *Lincoln Burrows' lawyer *Maricruz Delgado *Mary Francis *Marcel *Unidentified Sona Inmate (10) *Unidentified Sona Inmate (11) *Unidentified Sona Inmate (4) *Unidentified Sona Inmate (8) *Unidentified Sona Inmate (9) *Unidentified Sona Inmate (I) *Unidentified Sona Inmate (II) *Unidentified Sona Inmate (III) *Unidentified Sona Inmate (VI) *Unnamed Sona Inmate *Unnamed Sona Inmate (II) *Unnamed Sona Inmate (III) *Unnamed Sona Inmate (IV) *Unnamed Sona Inmate (V) *Wyatt (Sona) *Mariano *Cyrus *Cristobal *Old Sona Inmate (I) *Andrew Tyge *Agent Blondie *Alphonso Gallego *American Consul *David "Tweener" Apolskis *Arturo Majores *Augusto *Company Bodyguard Locations *Sona Federal Penitentiary Episodes |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Episode | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Orientacíon |1 | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Fire/Water |2 | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Call Waiting |3 | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Good Fences |4 | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Interference |5 | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Photo Finish |6 | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Vamonos |7 | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Bang and Burn |8 | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Boxed In |9 | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Dirt Nap |10 | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Under and Out |11 | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Hell Or High Water |12 | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |The Art of the Deal |13 | |} Trivia *This is the only season in which all the Sona inmates who are main characters killed 1 or more people out a season premiere. Lechero killed Cheo (episode 1-6), T-Bag killed Lechero (episode 1-13) and Nieves (episode 1-4), Michael killed Sammy (episode 1-10) and Brad Bellick (S1, S2, S3, S4), Sucre killed Brad Bellick (S1, S2, S3, S4), Mahone killed Agent Blondie (S2), World (episode 1) and Wyatt Mathewson (episode 1-10 of S4), and Whistler killed Jason Lief's bodyguard and Jason Lief (S4), Bellick killed Charles Westmoreland (S1) and Octavio (S3), Lincoln killed a Company operative (S4), Elliott Pike (S3) and Brad Bellick (S1, S2, S3, S4). *Sophia Lugo is the only main character during this season who has killed none. *The total bodycount of T-Bag's victims of Sona inmates who died in the fire are never revealed on-screen in neither Season 3, nor Season 4. The bodycount could going up to 1244 inmates including those who are named and unnamed. See also: Theodore 'T-Bag' Bagwell's unknown victims. *This is the only season in which a main character, Lechero is killed by another main character: Theodore Bagwell. *This is the only season not to feature C-Note, Westmoreland and Kellerman. 3 Category:Episodes